


Partners in Kindness

by tonylovedthestarstoofondly



Series: Stars' Tumblr Fills 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, MIT Era, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonylovedthestarstoofondly/pseuds/tonylovedthestarstoofondly
Summary: How Tony met his boyfriend through being a fairy godmother





	Partners in Kindness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfwheeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/gifts).



> Another happy prompt from Mer! Love u bb  
> I will probably continue this once I get my Rhodey Bingo card...

He’s very careful not to get caught. 

He doesn’t want this to be a  _publicity_  thing, he’s not trying to buy friends, or get goodwill. That isn’t the point. 

But Jarvis and Ana taught him how to bake, and he stress bakes a lot so he..ends up with a lot of cookies. So the first time he sticks a “take one!” note on a plate of 4am chocolate chip cookies and leaves it in the common room, he feels…weirdly nice (even if the engineering students descend on the plate like starved chihuahuas). 

So he keeps doing it. 

It builds from there really, he slides a couple hundred dollar tips into tip jars and sometimes just gives another couple hundred to pay for the drinks of everyone coming after him in the coffee store and…it’s nice. 

When DUM-E is born, he takes to making smoothies with the grace of a chicken riding a dog (he’s terrible), but he’s surprisingly good at baking. He’s terrible at sneaking, but serves as a distraction while Tony drops cookies on library study tables and in communal areas. 

Even if he does try to chase a squirrel and ends up knocking James Rhodes out in his flailing. 

But Tony somehow gains a much better partner in crime that he dubs  _Rhodey_  so that’s fine too. 

(Even if DUM-E tries to wolf whistle any time Rhodey and him are within 5 feet of each other. He knew it was a mistake to let him try to read those matchmaking magazines.)

**Author's Note:**

> Stretch out your hands, get a drink of water, unclench your jaw..  
> You can find me on Tumblr at tonylovedthestarstoofondly if you want to drop me a prompt!


End file.
